


Oblivion

by bisexuallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles is hurt Lydia finds a way to comfort him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

_Come on, Stilinski, how long does it take to open the fucking door,_ Lydia thought to herself as she rang the doorbell once more. 

_Maybe he forgot,_ then again the promise of sex was clear when she offered to come over, and he’d never forget that. 

Finally the door swung open to reveal Stiles, still in pyjamas.

‘I know we’ve been dating for a while now Stiles, but I’d appreciate some effort,’ she half joked, walking past him into his house.

As per usual she head straight for the bedroom only upon getting to the top of the stairs did she realise Stiles was lagging behind. 

‘Stiles, are you okay?’ she asked. 

‘I’m fine,’ he said waving off her concern. However, the pain was clear as he walked up the stairs. 

‘Come on, Stiles, whatever’s wrong with you I’m going to find out anyway,’ 

Hobbling up the the stairs, he lifted his shirt with a wince revealing a massive black and blue bruise all along his left side. She brought her hand up to the bruise, her hand hovering gently over it. She could feel the heat waving off him.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ she asked looking back up at his face. 

Stiles bit his lip for a moment before eventually saying ‘I knew you’d be angry,’

For a second Lydia was confused, why would she be angry he was hurt. However a wave of realisation washed over her. ‘Of course I’m angry, you were hurt because you were ridiculous and didn’t step aside in a fight. Probably between some supernatural creature, that is far stronger than you,’

She leaned in to give him a small kiss. ‘However, for as long as you’re in pain, I have other ideas for what to do,’ she whispered with a smile against his lips. 

Taking him by the hand, she guided him to his bedroom. As soon as they were in she pushed his shirt up, trying to pull it over his head, he winced as he raised his arms. Throwing the shirt to the floor, she gently pushed him down onto his bed. 

Moving over, he leant against the bed frame. Kicking off her shoes, she nestled herself between him, her legs wrapped around his. 

She slowly moved her hands up the sides of his torso, lightly grazing the purple skin. She looked at his face to see how much pain he was in. 

‘You should be more careful,’ she whispered. ‘We’re the humans remember,’ 

‘You’re not, you’re a banshee,’ he pointed out, as if this was somehow an explanation for his actions. 

‘I might as well be,’ she replied, leaning to place a kiss just below his jaw. Feeling him still, she smiled against his skin. ‘And this isn’t about me, it’s about you,’ 

‘Me?’ he replied, his eyebrows raised. 

‘You,’ she said as she leant in to kiss his lips. Their lips glided over each other effortlessly, slowly working each other into oblivion. She wanted to press up against him, grinding skin to skin. However she was all too aware of the massive bruise down his side. 

Biting down on his lower lip sensually, she pulled away. Giving open mouthed kisses along the crook of his neck. She could feel the hum of his moans throughout her body, making her body run ever hotter, the desire making her toes curl.

‘You seam to be wearing a lot more clothes than me here, Lydia,’ he murmured, his hands sliding down the back of dress. 

‘Not yet,’ she replied with a wicked grin. Moving away slightly, she gave herself better access to his massive bruise. She tested the water by giving one light kiss on the outside of the bruise. Her eyes quickly going to his face, but his eyes were half-lidded with desire. 

Going further, she place a deeper kiss next to the last, her tongue lightly flickering against his skin. Stiles let out a small gasp. 

‘Is this ok?’ she asked pulling away slightly. 

‘More,’ he said letting out a guttural sigh. She started peppering kisses all along his torso. Massaging his skin with her tongue, trying to ease any pain he was in. She wanted to make any pain he was in disappear. To be replaced with pure pleasure, pleasure she gave him. She didn’t want him to be distracted, she wanted him to be consumed by her. The only thought in his mind, the only words on his lips.

Only when she was sure the area around the bruise was soothed did she move away, leaving a trail of kisses as she worked his way to his nipple. She recently discovered this sensitive spot, and she thought since it was next to the bruise it would be particularly sensitive today. 

Hovering over his nipple, she paused to hear his heartbeat. Hearing his heart race, sent a special kind of pleasure over her. Getting him hot, got her hot, it was a vicious cycle. Giving her lips a quick lick before covering his nipple with her mouth, lashing her tongue against him. Hearing him gasp, she was spurred on, so she gently sucked his sensitive skin. Finally, she softly grazed her teeth over the area, it was just enough to work him up even more. His hand shot up to her hair as he whimpered under her touched. As Stiles pulled at her hair, Lydia’s heartbeat rushed even faster. 

‘Come one, Lyds, the clothes ratio here just doesn’t seem fair,’

Lydia mused over this for a moment, pressing herself closer to him. She could feel the hard, bulge underneath her. Feeling the few layers of fabric between them, she grind against him harder, and Stiles moaned underneath her. She supposed she could take pity on him, he was injured after all. 

She got up, taking the last remaining item of Stiles’ clothing with her. With a seductive smile, she unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall down, pooling at her feet. Slowly she unhooked her bra, her body a brim with anticipation. She could feel his eyes appreciate her body, her body heating up just from a glance. Slipping her hands under her underwear, she moved them down her body, never breaking eye contact with Stiles. 

Finally, they were both completely naked, she paused for a moment. Giving them both time to appreciate each others bodies before moving back over to the bed. On her knees, she hovered over Stiles, before joining their lips together once more. 

Stiles pulled away from the kiss and whispered ‘Are you going to make me wait any longer?’

Her hands danced around his body, teasing him. ‘I don’t know… I just don’t know if you want this enough,’ she said against his lips. 

His arms wrapped around her tighter, and she let out a squeal as he squeezed her ass. ‘Trust me, I’m ready,’ 

Going in for another kiss, letting her tongue brush over his teeth. She wanted to make this last a little longer, enough to send him really wild. However, Lydia didn’t think she could wait that long.

Pulling away she gazed into eyes before slowly moving down over his cock. Stiles let out a hot breath against her neck as she did so. She slowly started moving, plastering herself against him further with every moment. Skin to skin, their bodies connected. She no longer feared hurting Stiles, and by the way his grip around her tightened neither did he. 

Moving faster and faster, the pleasure in Lydia kept building impossibly high. Starting like a coil in her stomach, it took over her body with every moment. 

She could feel the way Stiles was feeling too. His breath ragged against her skin sent shivers down her spine. His fingers gripped her even harder until he finally let out ‘Fuck, Lydia,’ as he came. 

She came soon after him, the pleasure finally washing over her. She rode through her climax and finally collapsed against him. 

Her heart racing faster than it ever had before, her breath was ragged against Stiles skin. Their bodies thick with sweat but still tangled together. 

‘I think I should get into fights more often,’ Stiles murmured, his breath tickling her ear. 

‘If you do that, I will actually kill you,’ she replied, only half joking. 

‘Worth it,’

 

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback's appreciated
> 
> I'm themartinskis on tumblr


End file.
